


Rewrite the Ships

by hhertzof, Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Fandom - Fandom, Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Steotchalong
Genre: An ode to the archive, F/F, F/M, Filk, M/M, Multi, Organization for Transformative (Needle)works, Other, Song Parody, Steotchalong 2019, Sung to the tune of "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Written by members of the Organization for Transformative (Needle)Works team (all of whom are OTW volunteers) for Challenge 7.Team Song.  Due Thursday 9/19/19, 11:59 PM EDT.  Teams will write a parody song that encapsulates the spirit of your/cross stitching/Steotchalong. 7 points for submitting your lyrics via the form (which will be posted to the Captains' Group); up to 7 judge's points for your performance of said song.  Judge's points will be most easily won with creativity, humor, and team involvement. So FOR EXAMPLE: one person singing a parody of the Golden Girls' Theme Song would get judge's points for performing, but not much for creativity or team involvement.





	Rewrite the Ships

You know we want this  
It's not a secret we try to hide  
We know you tease us  
So don't keep saying that we should hide  
You claim that's not how it went  
Canon ships are the only way  
And that's how it should be  
But they're in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
If it's their destiny?

What if we rewrite the ships?  
See how prettily they pine  
Nothing could keep them apart  
He's be the one he was meant to find  
It's up to you, like it's up to me  
No one can say who we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the ships?  
Maybe they'd kiss on the lips  
Tonight

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to ship it too  
But there are standards  
And there are ships that we can't push through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within this chat  
But when this is all Jossed  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the ships  
How can she say she'll be mine?  
Everything keeps them apart  
And she's not the one she was meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When show runners tell us what we can see  
How can we rewrite the ships?  
Making them kiss on the lips  
Tonight

All i want is to squee with you  
All I want is to flail with you  
So just say you want it too

It feels impossible (It's not impossible)  
It's just improbable?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the ships?  
Are you sure that this is fine?  
Nothing can keep them apart  
"Cause they are the ones that they were meant to find  
It's up to you like it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to see  
And why don't we rewrite the ships?  
Making them kiss on the lips

You know we want this  
It's not something we have to hide  
Yes we can have this  
We went out and made our own Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, none of us were brave enough to try singing it.


End file.
